My Bloody Valentine
by Mary Ann Walker
Summary: Hace 10 años, una tragedia cambió al poblado de Konoha para siempre. Naruto Uzumaki, antes Namikaze, regresa a su pueblo natal después de años en el exilio, pero con su llegada extrañas muertes comienzan a suceder recordándole a Konoha el obscuro incidente que los marcó. Todas las pruebas lo señalan como el culpable, pero no todas las cosas son lo que parecen.
1. Chapter 1

**Tragedia.**

 **Hinata.**

" _ **Derrumbe en la mina Namikaze deja atrapados a 6 hombres. "**_

El encabezado del periódico recorrió el país entero, las miradas de todo el país estaban fijas en Konoha, un pueblo minero con poca población, a la espera de más noticias sobre el trágico derrumbe. En nuestra localidad las investigaciones avanzaban sin dar mucho fruto.

\- Hey, Naruto-Kun.- me acerqué. Naruto-kun era mi novio desde que estábamos en el Instituto medio, habíamos permanecido tanto tiempo juntos que todos, yo incluida, creían que terminaríamos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

\- Hinata... lo siento estaba...- no pudo terminar su frase, habían pasado 2 días desde el accidente, lo llamaron para que diera su declaración al igual que a los demás trabajadores pero a diferencia de ellos, Naruto-kun era el encargado del túnel 5, el lugar donde se había producido la explosión, todos lo apuntaban a él como responsable y se lo mucho que eso le afectaba. Las minas eran propiedad de su familia, por lo tanto Naruto-kun estaba obligado a trabajar en ellas hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para heredarlas y decidir si haría algo más con ellas.

\- Tranquilo.- tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo hice verme directamente a los ojos. - Estoy contigo, Naruto-kun.- Sus facciones se relajaron después de decirle eso. - No importa que pase ¿De acuerdo?- El asintió y no pude resistirme a unir mis labios con los suyos, yo realmente amaba a ese hombre.

\- Naruto Namikaze a declarar.- El alguacil nos interrumpió para avisar a Naruto-kun que ya era su turno, lo abracé para transmitirle fuerzas y el correspondió a mi gesto, tan pronto me soltó siguió al alguacil y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

* * *

" _ **Las investigaciones continúan. El hijo de Namikaze es llamado a declarar por segunda ocasión."**_

Odiaba a los periodistas sensacionalistas que se aprovechaban de las desgracias de los demás para dar mayor realce a sus trabajos. Naruto-kun ya había cargado con muchas presiones desde el accidente, las familias de algunos de los trabajadores atrapados habían ido a la casa de la familia Namikaze a exigir justicia.

\- ¿Por qué lo llaman a declarar nuevamente?

\- ¿Podría decirnos algo sobre las declaraciones de los demás mineros?

\- ¿Es Naruto Namikaze culpable del derrumbe?

Los periodistas no dejaban de atacar con preguntas al Alguacil tan pronto como aparecía delante de ellos, parecían animales de rapiña frente a un cadáver, cada uno luchaba por tener la mejor parte.

\- Tranquilos, es sólo un interrogatorio de rutina.- dijo Fugaku antes de desaparecer en la comisaria.

El tumulto de gente no se dispersó. Cada quien volvió a su lugar esperando a la nueva aparición de algún involucrado.

\- Señorita Hyuga, ¿Qué se siente ser la novia de un hombre que carga con vidas en su espalda?- Una periodista se acercó a mí con clara malicia impregnada en cada una de sus palabras.

\- Lo lamento, me está obstruyendo el paso.- dije intentando no ser grosera, aún a pesar de la horrible manera en la que ella se refería a mi novio.

Pase de largo junto a ella sin responder su pregunta, me desagradaba que juzguen a mi novio sin conocerlo, él no había querido desde el principio trabajar en las minas, su padre lo había obligado a hacerlo aun cuando él no tenía los conocimientos profundos de cómo manejar una mina. El papá de Naruto-kub solía decir que eso era algo que se "Llevaba en las venas."

* * *

 _ **"Olvidé cerrar las líneas."**_

" _ **Naruto Namikaze es el culpable del derrumbe."**_

Un nuevo anuncio en el periódico.

\- Aah.- Suspiré agotada y molesta. Acababa de cerrar la tienda de mis padres en donde yo trabajaba. No podía creer que ellos sabiendo de mi relación con Naruto-kum y apreciándolo tanto como lo hacían permitieran que ese tipo de basura estuviera en los mostradores dentro de la tienda. Estaba comenzando a hartarme de la gran variedad de miradas que recaían en mi cada que algún cliente observaba el estúpido encabezado, desde miradas de furia hasta condescendencia y lástima.

\- Hinata.- llamaron mi nombre y me sobresalte, no había puesto demasiada atención a mí alrededor últimamente.

Voltee para saber quién me había llamado, no estaba con el humor suficiente para soportar a un tonto periodista más. Me topé con una chica rubia y de ojos azules, mi mejor amiga, la única que no juzgaba mi relación con Naruto-kun a pesar de los sucesos recientes.

\- Ino, me asustaste.- le dije con más tranquilidad.

\- Lo siento linda, estas muy distraída últimamente.- me abrazo y espero a que terminara de cerrar para que pudiéramos hablar. - Así que Naruto si fue responsable del derrumbe después de todo.- comentó sin verdadero interés.

\- Ino, no.- la mire con cansancio. - Naruto-kun no lo hizo con intención, su padre sabía perfectamente que él no podía manejar la mina y de todos modos lo obligó a permanecer ahí, además a cualquier novato le hubiera pasado algo así, se ensañan con él por ser parte de la familia Namikaze. Entiendo que estén molestos pero no es motivo para convertir a Naruto-kun en un monstruo como en esos estúpidos encabezados de periódico.- refute sumamente enojada.

\- Hey, tranquila nena, yo tampoco pienso así de él.- me miro divertida y le devolví una mirada agria.

\- Naruto-kun la está pasando muy mal.- suspiré. No me agradaba ver todo el remordimiento y lo mucho que le afectaban las crueles críticas a mi novio.

\- Debes amarlo mucho.- Ino río ante su propio comentario. - Sasuke dice que eres una idiota por quererlo así.- volvió a reír. Ino era así, alegre, despreocupada y yo agradecía a su rara personalidad.

\- He estado mucho tiempo con Naruto-kun, por supuesto que lo amo demasiado, que importa si Sasuke-kun o el mundo creen que estoy loca.- respondí sintiendo un poco de calma. Como le había dicho a Ino, Naruto-kun la estaba pasando muy mal, yo no podía darme el lujo de decaer, si yo lo hacía ¿Quién estaría al lado de el para levantarlo?

\- Tal vez es el amor de tu vida.- comentó ella. - Se dice que si una pareja supera los 10 años de noviazgo sin separarse ni una sola vez y llegan al matrimonio es porque están destinados desde tiempos remotos, él y ella han sido el amor del otro desde vidas pasadas y lo serán en la vida que viven ahora.- pude notar la ilusión en su rostro.

\- Jajaja ¿De dónde sacas esas historias Ino?- me reí por su expresión. - Naruto-kun y yo no llevamos tanto tiempo pero...- me alegró poder pensar en esa posibilidad, no había estado con nadie más que con Naruto-kun desde hace más de 8 años y no sentía, ni en lo más mínimo, la necesidad o siquiera la curiosidad de estar con alguien más. - Si, yo creo que él es el amor de mi vida.- respondí. Sentí un calor apoderarse de mi rostro.

\- Ya lo creo, se necesita estar lo suficientemente enamorada para soportar eso.- señaló hacia una esquina, un hombre se acercaba hacia nosotras acompañado de un camarógrafo. Todo mi buen humor se extinguió al verlo ¿Acaso nunca nos dejarían en paz? - uno, dos... tres ¡Corre! - Mi amiga me tomó del brazo y comenzamos a correr dejando desconcertado al hombre.

* * *

" _ **Los esfuerzos por sacar a los mineros atrapados continúan. Namimaze y su hijo se disculpan con las familias de los afectados."**_

Estaban frente a la comisaria dando el discurso de disculpa frente a todo el público. El papá de Naruto-kun había concedido una indemnización a los familiares de los afectados pero aún había personas que estaban inconformes.

\- Tranquilos.- Fugaku intervino callando a la audiencia. - Fue un accidente, eso es lo único que debemos recordar.- Las palabras del alguacil parecieron aplacar un poco la furia de los presentes.

\- Es un idiota.- Escuché un comentario a mi lado y voltee molesta.

\- ¡Sasuke!- Ino se encargó de reprender a su novio y yo sólo de dedique una mirada molesta, el hizo caso omiso de las reprimendas de su novia y desvío la mirada en cuanto me vio para demostrar que nada le importaba lo que pudiéramos decir o pensar.

Sasuke-kun era el hijo menor del alguacil y también el mejor amigo de Naruto-kun en el Instituto medio, su relación nunca había sido normal desde ese entonces, pero ellos siempre se apoyaban en todo, discutían por nimiedades, se molestaban el uno al otro cada que tenían la oportunidad, parecían un par de hermanos en lugar de amigos, pero habían dejado de ser así después de que Naruto-kun y yo comenzamos a salir, aún se hablaban y parecía que su relación había mejorado cuando el e Ino comenzaron su noviazgo pero después del accidente de la mina, cada que veía a Sasuke-kun siempre tenía en la punta de la lengua algún insulto hacia Naruto-kun.

\- ¿Cómo estas amor?- una vez que la multitud se dispersó me acerqué a él.

\- No lo sé.- me tomo de la mano y comenzó a acariciar mi palma mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

\- Oye amor, saldremos de esto juntos, como siempre lo hemos hecho.- apreté mi mano contra la suya y le sonreí.

\- Gracias Hinata.- me devolvió una sonrisa pequeña y me besó.

* * *

" _ **Después de un arduo trabajo los rescatistas han podido sacar 5 cuerpos y un sobreviviente."**_

" _ **Akatsuna no Sasori, el único sobreviviente del derrumbe estaba muy agresivo al momento de ser rescatado."**_

Al fin las noticias habían dejado de girar en torno a Naruto-kun, habían rescatado a alguien y eso despertaba esperanza en el pueblo, las investigaciones para aclarar las muertes de los otros 5 mineros ya se estaban llevando a cabo y poco a poco la población volvía a dejar en paz a Naruto-kun.

...

" _ **Los 5 mineros encontrados no murieron a causa de la explosión, fueron asesinados."**_

Konoha siempre había sido un pueblo netamente minero, las minas Namikaze sostenían la economía del pueblo. No estábamos acostumbrados a recibir tanta atención por parte de los medios y la mayoría de los habitantes creímos que una vez que los mineros fueran rescatados, aquella pesadilla mediática terminaría, pero nos equivocamos, nuestra pequeña tragedia se había convertido en el tema principal de los noticiarios locales e incluso de otros países. Las sorpresas en el accidente de la mina no dejaban de aparecer.

* * *

" _ **Akatsuna no Sasori los asesinó."**_

" _ **Los cuerpos de los mineros fueron destrozados con un sacapico."**_

" _ **Se encontró sangre en la herramienta homicida de Sasori."**_

\- Akatsuna no Sasori mató a los demás para conservar aire para sí mismo.- El jefe de Policía, Fugaku Uchiha se encontraba dando la décimo quinta conferencia de prensa desde que comenzó el caso.

\- ¿Cuándo podremos hablar con él?

\- ¿Lo tienen recluido dentro de las instalaciones?

\- ¿Naruto Namikaze quedará absuelto de los cargos?

Naruto-kun se estremeció al lado de mí, tomé su mano y la apreté, el me observó y me devolvió el gesto manteniéndose firme.

\- Sasori mató a esos hombres, no Namikaze.- La voz del representante de justicia se alzó y los murmullos se detuvieron. - Sasori está siendo tratado en el hospital de Konoha bajo la más estricta vigilancia.- En cuanto despierte será llevado a juicio. Eso es todo.- Fugaku dejo los micrófonos e ingresó a las instalaciones de la comisaria.

* * *

" _ **Sasori Akatsuna en coma a unos meses de haber salido de la mina. "**_

" _ **¿Algún día despertara?"**_

\- Ya han pasado 3 meses ¿Cómo sigue Naruto?- Ino me recogió al salir del trabajo para tener lo que ella denominaba una tarde de chicas.

\- Esta mejor, ya lo está superando.- Naruto-kun había dejado al fin la responsabilidad de las minas al cien por ciento en manos de su padre. - Me tranquiliza verlo mejor.- admití.

\- Se nota que lo amas querida. Cuando se conocieron en el Instituto no creí que pudieran acabar juntos. me confesó. Eras demasiado tímida en ese entonces.- río y supuse que estaba recordando nuestra época como estudiantes.

\- Naruto-kun me ayudó a tener confianza, me animo a ser mejor, aunque yo no pude hacerlo cuando él debía de enfrentarse a su padre.- me sentí decaída.

\- Hina, él ha sido capaz de soportar todo este desastre sólo porque tu estas a su lado.

\- Gracias Ino, eres una gran amiga.- La abracé mientras caminábamos.

\- Lo sé...- se carcajeo. -Como sea, sólo falta que Akatsuna no Sasori despierte y sea encarcelado para cerrar este horrible ciclo en Konoha.- dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

\- Tienes razón... _una vez que Sasori despierte todo habrá terminado._

* * *

 _Otra idea de mi loca cabeza._

 _tal parece que entre menos tiempo tengo más ideas surgen pero bueno._

 _Los personajes estarán un poco (Mucho, tal vez) en Ooc así que lo siento por eso._

 _La idea de la historia surgió de una película con el mismo nombre._

 _Espero que les guste. Saludos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Preludio.**

 **1 año después.**

* * *

 **Naruto.**

" _A un año del accidente en el túnel 5 de la mina Namikaze aún se espera que Akatsuna no Sasori, el minero que sobrevivió asesinando a otros 5 mineros que quedaron atrapados con él, despierte para ser llevado a juicio por los asesinatos, los familiares esperan que se haga justicia..."_

ꟷ Naruto apaga eso. ꟷ Mi padre habló con cierto recelo en su tono de voz.

Había pasado un año y las miradas desdeñosas habían disminuido con el paso de los días, no había vuelto a las minas desde que terminaron las investigaciones y no tenía la intención de hacerlo jamás de nuevo en mi vida.

ꟷ Listo. ꟷ deje el control sobre el reposabrazos del sillón. Desde los últimos meses estar en la misma habitación con mi padre sin perder los estribos se había vuelto prácticamente imposible, no era precisamente por él, pero su constante insistencia en mantenerme _a salvo_ dentro de casa sin permitirme salir más que para lo justamente necesario aunado a la constante presión que ejercía para que regresara al trabajo siempre terminaban por enfurecerme.

ꟷ Bien. ꟷ me miro más calmado mientras se sentaba junto al pequeño escritorio que había en la sala para revisar algunos papeles.

ꟷ Voy a salir con Hinata está noche. ꟷ le informé manteniéndome al pendiente de su reacción, la idea que me mostrará _descaradamente_ a los medios era también un tema de debate recurrente entre nosotros.

ꟷ Espero que no estén pensando en ir a esa locura de fiesta. ꟷ Mi padre habló con severidad despegando la vista de sus documentos.

ꟷ Hinata quiere ir, le prometí que la acompañaría. ꟷ Podía ver el inicio de una nueva discusión avecinarse por su tono de voz y su expresión sería.

ꟷ ¿Hijo, sabes lo que nos costó que la prensa dejará de acosarte? ꟷ Dejó los papeles en su mesa y me dirigió una mirada sigilosa y yo sólo pude bufar molesto. ꟷ ¡Por Dios Naruto! ꟷ Exclamó poniéndose de pie al observar mi falta de reacción ante sus palabras. ꟷ No tienes idea de lo que esas personas te pueden llegar a hacer. ꟷ Tenía una dura expresión de desagrado en su rostro y su quijada se veía tensa.

ꟷ ¡Es sólo una estúpida fiesta! ꟷ Me levanté molesto. Él tenía razón, tal vez era demasiado imprudente salir y exponerme de esa manera en las minas pero tampoco podía tenerme todo el tiempo en casa para protegerme, era frustrante tener que permanecer encerrado en esas cuatro paredes por su paranoia.

ꟷ ¡Naruto! ¡Regresa aquí! ꟷ gritó con evidente molestia.

Salí de la sala sin hacer caso a los llamados de mi padre, ya había sucedido demasiado en mi vida por obedecerlo y no estaba dispuesto a volver a ceder ante el cuándo desde un principio el accidente de las minas sucedió por acceder a trabajar ahí, aún si yo no quería hacerlo y a sabiendas de que no poseía los conocimientos suficientes. Tomé las llaves de mi jeep y salí a buscar a Hinata. Ella había sido la única persona que me apoyo de manera incondicional durante todo este tiempo, llevábamos cerca de 10 años juntos, simplemente no podía negarme a complacerla aunque regresar a esas minas no fuera completamente de mi agrado, ella tenía razón, no podía huir de eso toda mi vida e ir a esa estúpida fiesta sería el primer paso para superarlo.

* * *

 **Sasuke.**

ꟷ Vamos Ino, llegaremos tarde. ꟷ apresure a mi novia que no terminaba de arreglarse, aún después de llevar una hora haciéndolo.

ꟷ Cariño, es una fiesta, no una reunión de tu padre. ꟷ comentó entre risas y volví a tomar asiento en el sillón de su habitación. ꟷ Además tengo que hacer algo de tiempo, Hinata me dijo que la esperara en la entrada, no quiero esperar mucho afuera. ꟷ continuó poniéndose una capa más de maquillaje.

ꟷ ¿Invitaste a Hinata? ꟷ No quería parecer interesado, lo dije más que nada como un reflejo al escuchar su nombre. Hinata había defendido a Naruto durante todo el proceso del accidente y se había distanciado de todos aquellos que se atrevieron a hablar mal de él o a juzgarlo, yo incluido.

ꟷ Es mi mejor amiga Sasuke, ya habíamos hablado de eso. ꟷ detuvo sus movimientos para voltear a verme con gesto de reproche.

ꟷ Bien, no he dicho nada. ꟷ le reste importancia al asunto, la presencia de Hinata no me molestaba, en lo absoluto, pero había un problema que siempre estaba pegado a ella que me sacaba de quicio con facilidad.

ꟷ Bien.- sonrió. ꟷ ¿Que tal me veo? ꟷ se paró y dio media vuelta para que la pudiera observar.

ꟷ _Igual que siempre._ ꟷPensé.ꟷ Hermosa. ꟷ respondí contradiciendo a mis pensamientos, me acerqué y la tomé de la cintura para después besarla. Ino era excéntrica por naturaleza, se la pasaba hablando de historias sin sentido y siempre buscaba el porqué de las cosas, era fanática de los cuentos románticos y en parte admiraba eso de ella, era ese rasgo de su carácter lo que la alentaba a seguir conmigo y se lo agradecía.

ꟷ Es de Hinata. ꟷ dijo cuándo su celular sonó. ꟷ Ya está en camino, es hora de irnos. ꟷ Sonrió y salimos de su casa.

Por alguna razón el hecho de que hablará de Hinata en singular me brindaba cierto alivio, si sólo era ella quien se presentaba tal vez podría comportarme de una manera adecuada.

* * *

 **Hospital De Konoha.**

ꟷ ¿Setsuna, podrías revisar al paciente Sasori?

Las enfermeras en turno estaban en la oficina general repartiéndose cargos, era una noche tranquila, un 14 de febrero como cualquier otro desde el accidente.

ꟷ Oh, yo lo revise las últimas 3 veces, ese hombre me da miedo. ꟷ Se quejó la joven enfermera.

ꟷ Vamos Setsuna, Sasori Akatsuna lleva en coma cerca de un año, no creo que despierte hoy. ꟷ dijo otra joven.

ꟷ ¿Entonces por qué no vas tú a revisarlo?- reto la chica.

ꟷ Cálmense las dos, y tu Setsuna no desobedezcas las ordenes de la enfermera jefe. ꟷ Una mujer de igual manera vestida con uniforme azul y de mayor edad reprimió a la joven por su indisciplina.

ꟷ Yo iré, de paso veré como está el señor Hirano. ꟷ Otra enfermera de mediana edad intervino para no hacer enojar más a su superior.

Las rondas de revisión en el hospital de Konoha consistían siempre en lo mismo, constatar que la medicina haya sido administrada de manera adecuada, que las dosis se aplicarán en los horarios correspondientes, que los pacientes hayan cumplido con sus revisiones y terapias. La mayoría de las enfermeras y personal en general sólo esperaban que su turno termine para poder celebrar el día de San Valentín junto a sus seres queridos.

* * *

 **Sasori**

ꟷ Bajaremos a buscar a Deidara ¿Hay metano en el túnel 5?

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si algo me hubiera caído encima y me hubiera magullado todo el cuerpo.

ꟷ Se cómo hacer mi trabajo Sasori.

Mis párpados no reaccionaban a mi deseo de abrir los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado. La asquerosa cara de Namikaze apareció en mis memorias.

ꟷ ja, como no Namikaze. ꟷ Reí. ꟷ Por que tu papá es el dueño de la mina crees que lo sabes todo. ꟷ Le reproche.

Su estúpido rostro de nerviosismo y miedo no desaparecían de mi mente, era un completo incompetente para llevar a cabo ese trabajo pero por ser hijo del dueño lo habían puesto a cargo, ese inútil no era digno de confianza.

ꟷ ¿Oyeron eso?

ꟷ Maldición. ¡Todos, fuera de aquí!

Recuerdo el calor de la onda expansiva chocando contra nosotros. Ahora mi mente lo tiene claro, recuerdo absolutamente todo, la ira, el miedo, la desesperación y por fin la liberación.

ꟷ ¿Que rayos haces Sasori?

La sangre había bañado mi rostro, pero no era mía, esa sangre pertenecía a Hiroshi, pobre inepto que aún conservaba la esperanza de que nos rescataron a tiempo.

ꟷ ¡D-Detente!-

El siguiente fue Hajime. Se sentía tan bien, el aire que había disminuido ahora era suficiente, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, no mientras ellos siguieran conmigo. El pico entro por la cavidad ocular izquierda de Yakumo y salió por el extremo opuesto, a la altura del comienzo de la nuca. Matar a esas personas había tenido un gran impacto en mí, era un disfrute que jamás habría imaginado experimentar pero debía de admitir que no estaba nada mal, la adrenalina del momento me hacía sentir vivo, el oxígeno aumentaba y eso ya era un avance extra.

ꟷ ¡S-Sasori!

La voz de Ikki se apagó en cuanto saque el pico de su vientre, la sangre brotó abundantemente y el aire por alguna razón se sentía más puro que minutos atrás. Los 5 cuerpos inertes a mi lado habían dejado de consumir mis reservas, llegué a la conclusión de que si quería sobrevivir debía de hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos y apartar a cualquiera que me lo impidiera. El propio mundo lo dictaminaba, siempre terminaba ganando el que mejor se adaptará a las situaciones, matar o morir, no había de otra.

Desperté y observé todo a mí alrededor, no había duda de que me encontraba en un hospital. Me deshice de los molestos cables y me levanté con una sola cosa en la mente, me vengaría de Namikaze, no me importaba a que costó fuera, Naruto Namikaze moriría este día. Escuche pasos provenientes detrás de la puerta, debía de ubicarme para poder actuar.

* * *

 **Sasuke.**

Llegamos a las minas con 10 minutos de anticipación, según la propaganda que se utilizó para promoverla, era una fiesta con doble finalidad, celebrar el día de San Valentín y realizar un homenaje a los mineros caídos, otra buena forma de poner sal en una herida que aún no terminaba de cerrar. Muy masoquista de parte de los familiares que habían accedido e incluso agradecido a tan bruta idea.

ꟷ Iré por cerveza. ꟷ Ino se quedó en el vehículo esperando a Hinata y yo me adentre a la mina.

Era un insulto, todo ese estúpido teatro que realizaban las personas dentro de la mina, como si no fuera del conocimiento de muchos que el mentado homenaje no era más que un pretexto para embriagarse y tener sexo dentro de las instalaciones. Lo peor de todo era que mi padre lo había permitido.

ꟷ Es la primera vez que hago algo así.

Una chica comentó con falso aire inocente, así eran todos en este pueblo, existía demasiada hipocresía para ser un lugar pequeño. Pague por las cervezas y regrese a la entrada.

ꟷ Bien preciosa, creo que es hora de entrar. ꟷ Ino estaba sentada sobre el cofre de mi camioneta, puse las cervezas sobre el mismo y la abracé pegándola a mí y besando su cuello.

ꟷ Te dije que tengo que esperar a Hinata y a Naruto, se lo prometí a Hina. ꟷ Río por el beso en su cuello.

Todas las ganas que pude haber tenido de pasar un buen momento desaparecieron al escuchar el nombre de aquel idiota.

ꟷ Ah, Hinata. ꟷ suspire tratando de disimular mi enojo. ꟷ ¿Aún sigue con ese imbécil? ꟷ me separé de ella y decidí distraer mi mente buscando la linterna en la guantera de la camioneta.

ꟷ Lamento decirte, nene, que Naruto es el amor de su vida. ꟷ la voz de Ino denotaba burla, como si le complaciera decir aquella frase y observar mis reacciones, no le daría el gusto de que me afectaran sus palabras.

ꟷ Como sea.ꟷ le reste importancia al absurdo comentario de mi novia. Hinata era una estúpida por seguir al lado de un incompetente como él.

ꟷ Llegaron. ꟷ Ino bajo del cofre y camino para encontrarse con ellos.

ꟷ Hola Ino. ꟷ saludó amable y pude imaginar una sonrisa tierna sobre sus labios aún sin mirarla.

Quise evitar voltear al escuchar su voz pero no pude hacerlo, vestía unas medias negras y un short de mezclilla, llevaba una blusa blanca y un suéter negro, si cabello estaba recogido en una coleta allá y no mostraba signos de usar maquillaje. Esa era sólo una de la cosas que me llamaba la atención de ella, aún si no se arreglaba tanto como lo hacía Ino, Hinata lograba verse siempre hermosa.

ꟷ Hola Sasuke-kun. ꟷ Su voz y sonrisa fueron forzadas al saludarme. Sabía que no estaba muy cómoda o alegre por verme.

ꟷ Hola. ꟷ aquel estúpido saludo y pude notar rápidamente que él también estaba incómodo.

ꟷ Vamos. ꟷ Sintiendo lo extraño del ambiente Hinata nos incitó a entrar y yo estaba de acuerdo con ella, una vez adentro podría alejarme de ellos.

ꟷ Espera. ꟷ Ino los detuvo y yo quise resoplar. ꟷ Antes, una foto. ꟷ saco su cámara y opte por no decir nada.

ꟷ No, no lo creo. ꟷ Hinata se removió incómoda.

ꟷ _En tu cara idiota._ ꟷ me reí mentalmente y contuve una sonrisa al ver la cara de Naruto cuando ella se negó, tal vez la pelinegra estuviera recapacitando después de todo.

ꟷ Si ¿por qué no?ꟷ Hinata lo observó con asombro y duda.

ꟷ ¿Estás seguro? ꟷ Sentí coraje de sólo verlos, el rechazo no había sido más que otra forma de protegerlo que ella tenía. La mirada de preocupación que le brindó me provocó náuseas, él no era su estúpido bebé como para que lo cuidara de esa manera.

ꟷ Digan viaje fantástico. ꟷ Hinata abrazo a Naruto por el cuello y él la tomó de la cintura pegándola aún más a él. ꟷ Si, ustedes se ven muy bien juntos. ꟷ Ino se emocionó al decir eso.

ꟷ Gracias. ꟷ Hinata se sonrojo. ꟷ ¿Quieren que les tome una foto a ustedes? ꟷ Se ofreció sin soltar la mano del rubio en ningún momento.

ꟷ No gracias. ꟷ me adelanté a lo que Ino pudiera decir. Comencé a caminar sin esperarlos, el par de idiotas y mi novia estaban por terminar con mi paciencia.

ꟷ Vamos. ꟷ Ino caminó detrás de mí hasta darme alcance, supuse que Hinata y Naruto se habían quedado rezagados.

ꟷ No puedo creer que no quisieras tomarte una foto conmigo. ꟷ me recriminó.

ꟷ No es que no quiera una foto contigo. ꟷ intente minimizar su berrinche. ꟷ solo no quiero estar en el mismo espacio que ese idiota.ꟷ y no mentía, no quería verlo ser tan inepto cerca de Hinata y que dé todos modos ella actuará como si nada estuviera mal.

ꟷ ¿Tienes celos de Naruto? ꟷ me preguntó intentando contener una carcajada.

ꟷ ¿Quien estaría celoso de ese imbécil? ꟷ Le respondí con coraje, Ino siempre parecía tener la idea de que mi coraje hacia Naruto tenía más que ver con un asunto de faldas que con algo más racional. Si bien Hinata era una chica fuera de lo común le faltaba el suficiente cerebro y tal vez un par de anteojos para darse cuenta de a quién había tenido a su lado por casi 10 años.

* * *

Felices fiestas y feliz (casi) inicio de año!


End file.
